Apparatus, such as portable electronic devices, usually include an antenna arrangement to enable the portable electronic device to wirelessly communicate with other devices. The antenna arrangement may be provided within a housing of the portable electronic device to shield the antenna arrangement from damage caused by the environment and from contact with the user. Alternatively, the antenna arrangement may comprise a part of a housing of the portable electronic device.
The housing of the portable electronic device defines the exterior surface of the portable electronic device and may at least partly comprise a metal or any other conductive material. Such a housing is relatively strong and may have an attractive aesthetic appearance.